


Needy

by requiemofspirit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, He calls you kitten, Masturbation, Oops, but i tried to keep it gender neutral, satan cums all over one of his books, thoughts of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemofspirit/pseuds/requiemofspirit
Summary: You've been busy, and Satan's feeling needy and desperate. Hm, how should he solve that problem?
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the title, I am horrendous at picking out titles for things. I usually don't even title stuff on Tumblr lolol  
> Got an ask on Tumblr that prompted this little drabble, so I hope you enjoy!  
> I tried to keep it as gender-neutral as I could, so there're no mentions of specific anatomy, just tight walls, so imagine that as you will ;)
> 
> Tumblr: @/ibelongtowrath

Satan lies supine on his bed, a book cradled between his hands. Words appear before him, meticulously written, a tome he’s read hundreds of times before - one of his favorites. The crisp sound of pages turning, coupled with the gentle crackling of lit candles, cuts through the silence of his messy but organized bedroom, books stacked nearly floor-to-ceiling. This is a silence that is not the tranquil kind, however, but a nearly unbearable kind; because it is a silence that is not being shared with you.

_Fuck_.

His eyes drift from the book before him to the empty space next to him on his bed. It had been nearly a week since he had been able to taste your skin last. He craves you. Stolen kisses in the hallways of R.A.D. in between classes, quick pecks on the cheek before and after meals, exchanging of D.D.D. messages and typed-out “I love you”’s aren’t nearly enough to satiate his need. You were being whisked away to meetings, weighed down with the hefty workload of assignments, endless exams. 

Satan offered to let you stay in his room, to help you with your tasks, but you had politely declined, insisting it would be too much of a distraction. His lips turned up into a knowing smirk, understanding the implication, proud that he is able to affect you in such a way; but part of him was sorely disappointed, nodding with understanding, pressing a soft kiss to your lips before you turned around and headed back to your room. You paused, turning back to wink at him before those soft, pretty lips parted to speak.

_“Don’t worry, it will only be for about a week. I’ll more than make it up to you after,_ Daddy _.”_

As he recalls your words, Satan feels his cock twitch beneath his pajama pants. His head falls back to rest against the pillow - the book, still open, lay against his chest. He finds his hand slowly reaching to the front of the fleecy bottoms, gliding his fingers over the slight bulge. Rubbing back and forth, softly, gently, touch just a bit heavier than featherlight, he bites his lip, his eyelids fluttering.

“ _Ah-_ fuck _\- harder, Daddy, don’t stop..._ ”

The memory of those sweet, sweet words that fall from your lips - they’re _delicious_. Satan’s cock twitches again, growing harder as he continues to fondle himself through his pants. His breath hitches before exhaling slowly, hooking his thumbs beneath the stretchy waistband, pulling them down until his cock springs free. Thoughts running at the fastest speed imaginable, he nibbles his bottom lip.

He circles a thumb around the head of his cock, now rock-hard at its full length, and resting against his abdomen; the clear fluid of his obvious arousal weeps from the tip, dripping, pooling onto his stomach as his chest begins to rise and fall more rapidly, breaths turning ragged.

Satan moves his hand down, wrapping his fingers around his stiff, swollen length. His head rocks back against the pillows, eyes squeezing shut, lost in thoughts of you. Thoughts of your feverish skin against his, the way you look up at him as you writhe underneath him, eyes half-lidded and blown out with lust. He begins to stroke himself, slowly and methodically. 

A moan escapes him as he thinks of your own, the way you gasp with every thrust as he gripped your hips and lifted them, wrapping your legs around himself, slamming into the deepest parts of you. Your legs shaking, squeezing harder as you thread your fingers into his hair, moaning his name into his ear.

He groans, pumping his hand faster, letting his thoughts run amok with you. Satan arches his back, the book all but forgotten as it lies on his chest - his mind so clouded over with pleasure, properly putting it away is the last thing he wants to think about. 

Small beads of sweat appear on his forehead, and he groans, desperately wishing it was your hand getting him off instead of his own gripping his aching, needy cock. A pinging chime sounds from his D.D.D. on the nightstand, indicating a received text, but he ignores it, lost in ecstasy.

The feeling of your tight, warm walls gripping him as he enters you, pulling back, dragging his cock between your walls before pounding back into you. Stretching you out with his sheer size, quivering around his cock as your arousal wets him. Satan increases the pace of his hand in tandem with the memory of his quickened, merciless thrusts into your pliant little body writhing beneath him, calling out his name; the two short syllables stretching into loud, gasping moans that rise in pitch with each effort, bordering on a scream of pleasure.

“ _Ah! It f-feels so good_ , _I’m going to cum, Daddy_ -”

_Fuck_! Satan clenches his jaw, stroking faster and faster, desperately chasing his release. Gripping the sheets beneath him with his free hand, he bucks his hips into his own hand, pressing his skull hard into the pillow as his cock twitches. _Fuck, I’m so close_... 

It’s the mental image of your eyes rolling back in ecstasy as you cum, gripping him tightly as you scream his name into the late hours of the morning, fucking into you throughout your release that finally pushes Satan over the edge. Mere moments later, the tension between his hips snaps, fire pooling low in his belly and blazing to life as his orgasm shudders through him. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he lets out a series of loud moans, sounds of pleasure shattering the thick silence of his empty bedroom. Thick, white ropes of cum pulse from his cock, coating his hand and subsequently landing on the book that lay on his chest, coating the cover with evidence of his desperation. Chest rising and falling rapidly with the effort of his labored breathing, Satan groans, letting his head drop back against the pillow as he wipes his brow with the back of his free hand.

Silence returns to his room, though only for a few fleeting moments - the sound of his bedroom door unlocking fills that void, almost amplified by the previous stillness. Satan’s heart thrums wildly in his chest, watching with widened eyes as you stride through the door before turning around to close it behind you, setting your book bag on the nearest chair.

“I texted you, but you didn’t answer,” you tell him, reaching to grab your D.D.D. from your bag before turning around. “I need a break, so I thought-”

Your words cut off suddenly as you finally turn around. The sight of Satan on his bed, a hand wrapped tightly around his cock, coated in cum as he pants, his eyes glazed over in pleasure. You can feel yourself grin, sauntering up to him, keeping your eyes trained on his as your hands make quick work of unbuttoning your uniform jacket, dropping it to the floor.

Satan’s heart thrums wildly in his chest, like the rev of a racecar gas pedal pressed to the floor. He licks his lips, delighting in the sight of you, moving the cum-soaked book to the nightstand, not caring at all for the damage.

“Kitten,” he rasps, continuing to pant. “I-”

“Missed me that much, hm?” you purr, leaning over him to brush your lips against his. “I did say I’d make it up to you, _Daddy_ , didn’t I? I suppose I’ll have to clean you up first...”


End file.
